Longfurby
A LongFurby, often also referred to as Long Boi, is an oddbody Furby known for its long body. They vary in length, but are generally in the 3 to 5 foot range. Traditionally, they still have their ears and feet, but the only real requirement is that they have the Furby face. To support their long bodies, a plastic doll armature, wire or coolant pipes are used as a skeleton, making them poseable. The Tiger Electronics\Hasbro body is gutted and partly replaced by a long, flexible, stuffed, worm-like, plushy body. Alternatively, there have been instances of Hasbro Furbies not being gutted and simply being skinned and put into a new, albeit longer, coat of fur while remaining fully functional. In the latter case, a pouch with a zipper is added to the new skin right below the Furby's original body, to allow for access to its battery compartment. LongFurby is a self-proclaimed "cult" that is often flaunted online and sometimes practiced publicly in real life. This most likely stems from the fact that members of this community often meet remarks about the supposed creepiness of their creations with jokes about demon possession, hauntings, human sacrifice, and occultism in general. Any generation can be made into a LongFurby, but it is most common to see the original Furbys or their beanbag buddies to be used in the long variety. LongFurbys can be placed into two main categories. * The traditional LongFurby, based on the original Furby, and are simply, well, Furbys that are long ** Original two feet at the bottom ** Wormby: No limbs * The limbed LongFurby, which features arms and legs, often in the multiples ** Furretby: Two added arms near the head ** Catterfurby: Four or more pairs of limbs ** Giraffurby: Four feet at the bottom Other LongFurby spawn: * Fattyfurby, long but large. The Tiger Electronics\Hasbro body is replaced by a big, flexible, stuffed, pillow-like, plushy body. *Loaf Furbies, It is the same as a long Furby, but shorter and fatter. A plush Furby, cloth Key chain fob or cloth Mcdonald's toy has it's faceplate attached to the loaf Furby. *Mobius, a longfurby with two heads on either side of the body Longfurby history Tumblr user furbyfuzz, also known as Aloe, created the first LongFurby, with the initial thought of "What if Furby was.... longer...". "She was an Idea that I just had to get out and onto paper". 5 months after drawing the concept, on May 14th, 2018, LongFurby was born. Aloe calls her Momma LongFurby. Aloe became famous within furblr, and produced LongFurbys to sell. Many other people started making their own LongFurbys, developing a LongFurby community niche inside the Furby fandom. There's even a dedicated website gallery for all the long bois, longfurby.com. Anyone with photos of their long furbies can submit to the site and have their longest bois added to the long furby compendium. Momma LongFurby uses the faceplate and base and feet of a Furby Buddy. Tumblr p2dg4fXQd01wy9n08o1 1280.png|Original concept art tumblr_p8qvnms25o1wy9n08o3_1280.jpg|One of the first photos DdcD9euVAAAVf5c.jpg Gallery Feel free to add your own LongFurbys! Tumblr inline p9usm6JQg21vwwzia 500.jpg|plushieshrine's limbed longfurby Damaramango.jpg|damaramango's 10-foot longfurby Tumblr p97kurCL2S1x0u93ro1 640.jpg|Original fattyfurby, named Chumby Oddbody (oracle).JPG IMG_1352.JPG|Catterfurby boots-with-the-furb on Instagram.jpg|@boots-with-the-furb on Instagram buttered-noodles.jpg|@buttered-noodle on tumblr furbyfuzz.jpg|@furbyfuzz on tumblr furbyrights.png|a mobius, @furbyrights fuzzy-furby-on-a-string.jpg|@fuzzy-furby-on-a-string lumeneas.png|@lumeneas par-vollen.png|artist's depiction of a loaf furby by @par-vollen Thursday Boy Porridge from @strange-aeons.jpg|Thursday Boy Porridge from @strange-aeons well-i-guess-i-own-a-furby-now.jpg|@well-i-guess-i-own-a-furby-now Gigantor from long.furby.fam on Instagram.jpg|Gigantor from @long.furby.fam on Instagram Wormby from @fubbygunk.jpg|Wormby from @fubbygunk Picnicholas from @bubbly-fubbly.jpg|Picnicholas from @bubbly-fubbly Shrimp from @corpsebod.png|A Merby called Shrimp from @corpsebod Lord Xavier Leonardo from @biblicalbi.png|A Merby named Lord Xavier Leonardo from @biblicalbi Count Chocula from boots-with-the-furb on Instagram.jpg|Count Chocula from @boots-with-the-furb on Instagram Leon from @furbsplosion.png|Leon from @furbsplosion long.boy.furbs on Instagram.jpg|a finger furby from long.boy.furbs on Instagram Custom-Furby-Oddbody-Brontosaurus-Furby-Keychain-Face.jpg tumblr_d7cc8a50801cb2b591624980e30598fb_7ee3f219_640.jpg Vanessa.PNG|Vanessa from @rhasunix on Instagram CB102E3A-1165-4D98-ACEB-17EFEFA3123C.jpeg|Oddbody Furbies by @OddBodyFurbz instagram Category:Longfurby Category:Furby Category:Furby Customization Category:Furby Terms